XD
by staraky
Summary: XD es la suma de XX y XY. Es mi idea, no tiene nada que ver con lo que en la serie va a pasar pero es lo que me apetece escribir. Ella ha tomado la decisión de marcharse por un tiempo, pero eso tendrá consecuencias. Veremos cuales son. Dadle una oportunidad a la historia. Tampoco creo que la historia sea muy larga
1. Chapter 1

No podía librarse de aquella sensación de estar reviviendo algo. Simplemente la vio salir por la puerta de la que había sido su casa, su hogar, el lugar dónde ellos siempre habían logrado recordar quienes eran. Esta vez, con esa marcha, ella había profanado su hogar.

En cualquier otro momento él habría ido tras ella, pero no esta vez. Esta vez ella había cruzado demasiadas líneas rojas. No iría tras ella, no. Esta vez él no va a ser el que primero ceda, esta vez se da por vencido.

-Lo he intentado hasta la extenuación, llevo más de ocho años intentando entenderla, intentando demostrarle que la vida hay que vivirla y ser feliz, intentando que baje todas sus defensas. Debí entenderlo hace años, cuando la discusión por haberle ocultado lo de Smith, debí entender entonces que ella es así y que nunca cambiará- Se decía mientras él también preparaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Si ella se permitía el lujo de marcharse él también.

Revisaba su documentación, su cartera, móvil, cargador de móvil, portátil… tras todo eso salía de la casa. Él tampoco miraría hacia atrás.

El coche le esperaba en la entrada del edificio - ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado?- Rick apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, esa fue su contestación- Vale, pero sólo espero que no estés cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida.

-Ha sido ella la que ha decidido irse, ella no yo – Alexis se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y se sorprendió por el tono de voz usado por su padre. Sonaba a estar totalmente vencido.

-Aun así, espero que tu marcha no sea un error – Rick tan solo le preguntó si estaba todo listo- Te espera en el aeropuerto, se ha sorprendido bastante.

Alexis veía como el avión despegaba, suspiraba sin tener muy claro que debía ella hacer ahora. Kate se había ido de casa, su padre también y Martha estaba en casa con su novio. Odio el no tener una pareja en la que refugiarse en ese momento. Salió del aeropuerto y tras recoger su coche puso rumbo al único lugar en el que parecía que su vida tenía sentido, la agencia de detectives.

-Hogar, dulce hogar – Fue lo único que dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá del cuarto de atrás.

Cada una en un lugar, y nadie en lo que era el hogar. Mientras Kate lloraba amargamente en la cama de un hotel, Rick bebía en el interior de un avión y Alexis intentaba entender qué había pasado en aquellas 48 horas que habían logrado destrozar la que era su familia.

Su compañera de viaje tan solo le miraba y de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué? – preguntó de forma bastante brusca él.

-Tonterías las justas, no tenía ninguna obligación de recogerte – Rick asintió.

-Lo siento, siento mi contestación.

-Deberías dejar de beber o mañana tendrás una gran resaca – Rick se bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso- Y tenemos que trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? – Preguntó bastante confundido.

-A ver Rick, yo trabajo para ganarme la vida. Tengo un nuevo caso, si tú vienes conmigo entonces tú también tienes un caso y tendrás que trabajar – Le dijo sonriendo- Conmigo la buena vida a terminado – Rick alzó una de sus cejas y tras unos segundos asintió y tiró su vaso y la botella a la papelera.

-¿Y de qué va el caso? – Preguntó al tiempo de sentarse al lado de su acompañante.

Habían pasado dos días desde que tomó la decisión de dejar el loft, momentáneamente, como se repetía a cada segundo y le sorprendía no tener ni una sola llamada de su marido. Cierto que era ella la que había salido huyendo, pero acaso a él ¿no le importaba?

-Beckett ¿todo bien? – Kate levantó la vista de los documentos y miró a su compañero.

-Sí Espo no te preocupes- El latino intuía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero no iba a preguntar más.

Cuando Javi se alejó estaba decidido a llegar al final del asunto y para ello nada mejor que llamar a Lanie y preguntarle. Pero aquello resultó ser un fracaso, la forense no hablaba con Kate desde hacía dos días. Lanie le contó que lo había intentado pero todas las veces Kate había rechazado su llamada.

-Brother, ha pasado algo gordo – En el Old Haunt alrededor de una mesa se encontraban Lanie, Espo, Ryan e incluso Jenny.

-Cierto, Castle tampoco nos contesta a las llamadas –Intervenía Ryan.

-Ni Alexis, es como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo- La puerta del bar se abrió y se sorprendieron cuando vieron aparecer a Beckett.

-No hay que ser de la unidad de análisis de conducta para darse cuenta por su forma de andar de que está totalmente perdida – Todos se giraron al escuchar la parrafada que Jenny terminaba de soltar- Claro, los hombros están hundidos y arrastra los pies- Continuaban mirándola totalmente sorprendidos.

Kate se acercó hasta la barra, sin tan siquiera mirar las mesas ocupadas, habló durante unos segundos con el camarero. Ninguno sabía de que hablaban pero todos veían como él negaba. Kate se giraba para salir y entonces les vio, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia dónde ellos se encontraban llenó sus pulmones de aire.

-Pensé que te irías sin saludar – Fueron las palabras con las que fue recibida por parte de Lanie, ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche del resto del grupo- Venga ya, todos pensabais lo mismo, no os hagáis ahora los tontos – El resto agachó la cabeza, ese gesto confirmaba lo dicho por la forense.

-¿En serio? – Kate les miraba uno por uno - ¿Por quién me tomáis?

-Por alguien que lleva más de dos días ignorando las llamadas y preguntas de sus amigos, por ese tipo de gente te tomamos – Lanie no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil a la capitana.

\- Estaba ocupada – Espo y Ryan negaron al escucharla- Será mejor que me marche ya veo que no soy bien recibida.

-No te equivoques, si estás dispuesta a contarnos que sucede y en que podemos ayudar siéntate. Pero si vas a seguir mintiéndonos, pues mira sí será mejor que te marches- Kate miró a su amiga intentando saber el por qué de esa dureza.

-¿Has hablado con Castle?- Esa conclusión es a la que había llegado, su amiga y si marido debían haber hablado y por eso ella le estaba atacando.

-Sabía que esto era por él. No, nadie ha hablado con tu esposo porque él tampoco contesta a las llamadas, ni Alexis, ni Martha es como si toda la familia se hubiese puesto de acuerdo.

La conversación no dio para más, Kate se marchó pero Lanie salió corriendo tras de ella - ¡Kate! – El grito dado por su amiga hizo que la capitana se parase y se girase- ¿Qué ha pasado? Dime que no habéis terminado – Kate intentó ocultar sus lágrimas pero éstas decidieron escapar de su cárcel.

-Sólo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, pero Castle se ha ido. No está en casa, ni en el despacho, no contesta a mis llamadas. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra – Lanie la miró con dureza.

-¿Necesitabas aclararte? – Kate se derrumbó en los brazos de su amiga intensificando el llanto.

En otra ciudad dos personas brindaban por el trabajo bien hecho. El caso se resolvió con mucha rapidez. Debía reconocer que tener a Castle a su lado había reducido el tiempo que habitualmente tardaba en cerrar un caso.

-Teniendo en cuenta que no cobro por días sino que mi cuota es cerrada, el que resolvamos antes los casos, hace que gane más dinero- Castle sonreía.

-Y yo ¿qué gano?

-La oportunidad de divertirte un rato en uno de los peores momentos de tu vida- Rick se iba acostumbrando a la falta de filtro de su acompañante.

-En eso tienes razón – El móvil volvió a sonar y como todas las veces que lo había hecho en esos dos días, al ver la imagen de la persona que llamaba canceló la llamada.

-Rick, en algún momento deberás hablar con ella – Rick guardó el móvil en su chaqueta.

-De momento no, no fui yo el que decidió poner fin a nuestro matrimonio – Dolor era lo que reflejaban sus palabras.

-Ni ella tampoco, por lo que me has contado sólo pidió tiempo – La miró con dureza- Mejor me callo. ¿Nos vamos a cenar? –Rick se disculpó y tras ello se marchó a su hotel.

Tumbado en la cama de su habitación miraba el móvil contando las llamadas que ella le había hecho. Lo lanzó lejos de él. No estaba listo para hablar con ella. Ella necesitaba su tiempo pero él también el suyo.

-Yo también te quiero pero ahora debo pensar en mi – Le dijo a la nada antes de cerrar los ojos vencido por Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía un mes que la capitana Beckett había salido por la puerta de su hogar. Tiempo más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que había cometido el mayor de los errores. Sin embargo, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de arreglarlo ya que en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de lograr que su todavía esposo le contestase a las llamadas. Era gracias a sus amigos y a Alexis que ella sabía que Castle estaba bien, que estaba de viaje y trabajando.

Alexis le había dicho hasta la saciedad que no había ninguna razón para que mientras su padre estuviese fuera ella no se quedase en el que aún era su hogar.

-Kate, de verdad. Yo paso la mayoría del tiempo entre la Universidad y el trabajo y casi siempre duermo en el despacho – Beckett terminó aceptando la propuesta, la verdad es que necesitaba su cama para dormir. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el problema no era la cama, el gran problema es que necesitaba tener a su lado a su marido para poder conciliar el sueño.

Le sorprendieron las carcajadas que escuchó tan pronto abrió la puerta. No debería haber nadie, ya que Alexis le había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga. Una nueva carcajada llegó hasta sus oídos haciendo que se tensase, aquella sí la había reconocido. Sintió como su corazón se puso a latir de forma alocada.

-¡Kate! Perdona se me olvidó avisarte- Alexis miraba con pena el rostro sorprendido de la capitana.

-Lex cariño, hemos pensado que mejor salimos a…- Se quedó totalmente callado, no contaba con encontrarse frente a él a Kate.

-Cenar – Terminó la dueña de la carcajada que Kate no había reconocido- Rick ¿estás bien? – AL ver hacía dónde miraba se giró – Oh, vaya, capitana Beckett – Se acercó hasta Alexis y la cogió del brazo – Bueno, nosotras salimos a cenar – Tanto Rick como Kate las miraron sorprendidos.

-Voy con vosotras – Rick cogió sus llaves decidido a acompañarlas. Al pasar al lado de Kate esta le sujetó del brazo.

-Por favor Rick, tenemos que hablar – La voz denotaba que Kate estaba totalmente rota.

-Sí tenemos que hablar, pero hoy no podrá ser ya tenía planes. Será mejor que llames para que pueda comprobar mi agenda – Aquellas palabras hicieron que se ganase una dura mirada por parte de su hija.

-Papá, creo que te has pasado – Su acompañante tiró de ella- No Hayley, no puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-Lex, cariño. Tiene razón, ya teníais planes. Llamaré, pero asegúrate de contestar en lugar de cancelar la llamada – Le dijo intentando sonar fría a Rick pero su voz sonaba dolorida.

Aquella noche, Kate la volvió a pasar en la frialdad de una habitación de hotel. Y comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería comenzar a buscar un apartamento, porque no parecía que Castle la fuese a perdonar fácilmente.

Se preguntaba qué se suponía que hacía Hayley en su casa, qué hacía con su marido, ¿por qué le llamaba Rick? Y ¿Por qué sonaba tan condenadamente sexi ese Rick en la boca de la británica? Con cada pensamiento se revolvía más entre las sábanas.

-Sólo faltaría que se liase con alguna – Se dijo abandonado la cama. Se daba por vencida, aquella noche la iba a pasar en blanco así que decidió volver a vestirse y salir a correr un poco. Tal vez el ejercicio le cansaría lo suficiente para dormir aunque fuesen sólo unas horas.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Castle pasaba su noche de vigilia pegado a su portátil. Las horas de insomnio se estaban traduciendo en oleadas de ideas para un nuevo libro llegando. Estaba tan enfrascado en la escritura que ni siquiera se enteró de la partida de su hija y de su compañera.

Alexis y Hayley estaban en la zona oculta del despacho de investigadores. Tiradas en el sofá con una botella de cerveza en sus manos charlaban animadamente.

-De verdad no entiendo cómo puede ser tan cabezota – Lex miraba a su amiga esperando que continuase- Tu padre, no entiendo que no quiera hablar con Beckett.

-No es que no quiera, es que no se siente preparado- Pensó que tal vez debería explicar un poco la historia- ¿Qué te ha contado mi padre de su historia con Kate?

-Nada, que estaban felizmente casados, o eso creía él- Lex suspiró audiblemente-¿Tenían problemas?

-Noooooo, no- Contestó la pelirroja con rapidez- Ahora todo iba de lujo. Pero les ha costado años llegar a dónde estaban. Les costó tres años y una bala rozando el corazón para que mi padre le confesase su amor. A Kate le costó un año más aceptar que ella sentía lo mismo. Cuando ambos ya sabían los sentimientos del otro, se pelearon y estuvieron a punto de separarse. Pero Kate decidió que merecía la pena arriesgarse por lo que ambos sentían. Después de casi un año de relación pasaron una nueva crisis cuando Kate buscó un trabajo en el FBI sin decírselo a papá – Hayley la escuchaba con suma atención- Pero lo superaron y decidieron comprometerse. Otro año después, el día de la boda mi madre desapareció y estuvo así dos meses- El relato de Lex continuó hasta el día de la desaparición de Kate.

-¿Y estás juntos? Son cabezotas, cualquier otro en su situación se habría dado por vencido aceptando que tal vez su destino no era estar juntos.

-¿Estás de coña? Su destino es estar juntos – Hayley rió- No le veo la gracia.

-Lex, si no fuesen tu padre y Kate y yo te contase su historia ¿qué pensarías? – Lex abrió la boca pero finalmente sólo agachó la cabeza- Pero ojo, estoy segura por cómo se miran que están super enamorados.

-Sí pero mi padre está muy dolido. Siente que no ha servido para nada todo lo que han pasado- Hayley asintió.

-Le puedo entender- Alexis la interrogó con la mirada- Mi última relación terminó y me sentí como Rick ahora. Luché durante tres años por esa relación y luego de la mañana a la noche se termina. Sin explicaciones, sin discusiones, sólo recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Estábamos planeando nuestra boda. Le dije que la cancelábamos si era que se sentía agobiada.

-¿Agobiada? – Le preguntó una totalmente sorprendida Alexis.

-Sí, agobiada. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Lex negó- Pues eso que puedo llegar a entender un poco como se siente tu padre.

Ambas siguieron charlando un poco más hasta que la británica pensó que ya era hora de regresar al loft. Alexis decidió que esa noche ella también dormiría en su antigua casa. La pelirroja se sorprendió cuando al entrar en casa vio luz en el despacho de su padre.

-Voy a darle las buenas noches- Hayley asintió y tras guiñarle un ojo comenzó a subir las escaleras camino de su dormitorio.

Alexis sonrió al ver a su padre totalmente enfrascado escribiendo en el portátil. Al menos las musas habían vuelto.

-Papá es hora de irse a dormir – Castle ni tan siquiera levantó la vista del teclado- Papá, vamos déjalo por hoy- Se fue acercando hasta la mesa- ¡Papá!

Castle se sobresaltó por el grito dado por su hija- Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

-Es hora de dormir- Le contestó Lex al tiempo que le daba a guardar al documento y cuando ya estaba guardado cerró el portátil- A la cama.

-No dormiré.

-Da lo mismo, tienes que descansar- Le decía Lex besándose la mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra semana más había pasado y pese a todos los intentos que la capitana había hecho por hablar con su todavía marido aun no lo había logrado. Necesitaba una aliada, y viendo el poco éxito que habían tenido Lanie y los chicos decidió intentar usar alguien mucho más cercano a Rick.

Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, tan solo la abrió - ¿Beckett? ¿qué haces aquí? – Kate se acercó hasta la mesa dejándose caer en una de las sillas- Necesito tu ayuda, Lex necesito que me ayudes con tu padre.

-¿Por qué? – Kate nunca se hubiese esperado esa pregunta y simplemente miró a la pelirroja totalmente perdida- ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-Por el amor que nos tenemos tu padre y yo- Lex sonrió.

-¿El mismo amor que ha hecho que te fueses de casa? O tal vez el mismo que te hizo estar un año guardándote que le habías escuchado su confesión de amor en el cementerio- Con cada frase que la pelirroja decía Kate se iba sorprendiendo más- O mejor aún, el mismo amor que te hizo lanzarte a la cama del médico durante casi un año.

-Alexis a ¿qué vienen tantos reproches?

-A que no tengo claro que seas buena para mi padre. Creo que ha sufrido demasiado yendo tras de ti como para que ahora le dejes tirado.

-Te recuerdo que tu padre desapareció durante dos meses – Lex la miró totalmente indignada.

-Te recuerdo que aún no sabe qué sucedió. Pero bueno no creo que ésto se tenga que convertir en a ver quién ha dejado a quién durante más tiempo – Kate suspiró sabiendo que Alexis tenía razón- Pero aún así no creo que deba ayudarte.

-Pero Lex…

-Sabes, el otro día una buena amiga me preguntó, si alguien me contase una historia de amor como la vuestra sin decirme que erais vosotros, ¿dirías que el destino les quiere juntos? Dime Kate ¿qué dirías?

-Diría que hay veces que el destino nos marca un camino claramente pero nosotros nos empeñamos en alejarnos de él. Preferimos dar rodeos, caminar solos por la oscuridad antes aceptar que necesitas y anhelas caminar junto al otro. A veces tan solo es que somos idiotas y necios – Alexis se acercó hasta la capitana- A veces no es cuestión de amor sino de orgullo.

-¿El tuyo o el de mi padre? – Kate dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- Orgullo es lo que le impide darte la oportunidad de hablar bueno y que está muy dolido.

-¿Hay alguien? – Viendo que Alexis la miraba sin comprender volvió a preguntar- ¿Hay otra mujer?

-¿Otra? ¿Cómo quién?

-Hayley – Lex soltó una carcajada al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿Estás de coña?

Kate salió del despacho teniendo claro que Alexis no estaba entre las personas que le ayudarían a recuperar a su marido. Vencida se dirigió al único lugar en el que aún era capaz de encontrar un poco de calma. Nada más salir del ascensor se encaminó hacia su despacho, no sin antes fijar su vista en la que era su antigua mesa. Bufó entrando en el despacho.

Unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, cuando dio permiso para que entrasen ante ella apareció un mensajero. Salió corriendo sin tan siquiera recoger chaqueta o bolso.

En la entrada de la comisaria se encontró con Espo y le pidió o casi exigió que le prestase su coche. Infringió todas la normas de tráfico en su loco conducir. Estuvo a punto de chocar contra varios coches, pero en ningún momento rebajó la velocidad.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó la lanzado el contenido del sobre a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella- ¿Qué coño significa eso?

-Es sencillo, son los papeles del divorcio. Sólo debes firmar en la línea de puntos – No lo esperaba o al menos no esperaba que sucediese con esa velocidad, pero el guantazo que Kate le dio hizo que su cara se girase.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me amabas? – Rick lanzó una carcajada cargada de ironía-Pues no creas que te lo voy a poner fácil. No pienso firmar estos papeles en la vida. Lograré que los rompas cuando recupere tu amor.

-Yo que tú los firmaría. Porque el resto será perder el tiempo. Y si no te importa, deja tus llaves en la mesa cuando salgas de mi casa – Salió de su despacho tras decir aquello. Y lo último que ella escuchó fue como la puerta de su antiguo hogar se cerraba.


End file.
